Bad Dreams
by MidnightsVisitor
Summary: Pyrrha's worst nightmare becomes a reality. Horror one-shot, rated M for language and violence


**Authors Note: So this is a one-shot I wrote some time ago, it shows the gorier side of my writing, so just a warning if you aren't into that sort of stuff then you probably shouldn't read this, but I digress. There should be another chapter of Ups and Downs soon, I am currently in the middle of doing exams so updates may not be very frequent, but afterwards I'll plenty of time to write. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :) - Midnight**

Bad Dreams

He lay still, the breathing in his chest stopped. Apart from his resting chest, he looked as if he could be sleeping. Except for his head. His head was destroyed, the blunt force of the hammer crushed his skull in one swing. Blood pooled around his body, skull and brains were splattered on the ground. Nora stood in shock, not comprehending what she had just done. She couldn't tear her eyes off his body, the mess that she had made.

She had heard a noise behind her, she simply thought it was just a Grimm trying to sneak up on her. She didn't even bother to confirm her target, instead she swung her hammer around and spun, she didn't have enough time to stop the swing as she recognised his face. The hammerhead connected with the side of his head, the skull plating shattered with a blood curdling crunch. His head caved in, the fracture cracking across the top of his head, blood and brains trickling out of the new opening.

He flew to the ground, his body crumpled, lifeless. His entire being was splattered into the dirt.

Pyrrha spun around after hearing something heavy hit the ground, and saw Nora staring down, her trembling hands holding onto her hammer. She followed Nora's gaze until she saw the young mans body splayed on the ground, his head left only in pieces. She opened her mouth, but nothing escaped her lips, her mouth simply moved up and down as Pyrrha tried to comprehend the situation. She backed away, her hand covering her mouth as tears began to swell in her eyes. The tears fell relentlessly, she felt sadness, loneliness, she never got to tell him her feelings for him, her friendship swept away with the swing of a hammer, she looked back at Nora, who was now hyperventilating and staring at Pyrrha, her eyes wide in terror. Looking into Nora's eyes, all of her feelings of sadness an loneliness were swept away, replaced with cold malice and anger. She grabbed her spear from her back and took regulated steps towards Nora, content in her eyes.

"P-p-pyrrha, I-I-I thought, I-I did-didn't know, i-i-it was a-an ac-accident", Nora was now terrified of the expression Pyrrha had on her face, she held her hammer to her chest and tried to back away, stammering her words out.

"You, you killed him," Pyrrha said through tear covered lips and gritted teeth, "You knew, and you killed him."

"P-Pyrrha! P-please I didn't know! I didn't know it was him!"

"No, you knew how I felt, you careless, mindless, idiotic bitch." Her words were colder than the deepest ocean, revealing the pure hatred that was seeded in the middle of her heart.

"P-Pyrrha please stop, I'm sorry, I knew you loved him, I didn't mean to kill him!" Tears were pouring down her face, crying out of regret and fear (she had just killed her teammate).

"No, you didn't mean to kill him-" Pyrrha paused mid-sentence, she used her semblance to rip Nora's hammer from her hands, "But I mean to kill you."

Before Nora could protect herself, Pyrrha lunged forwards, her spear aimed to Nora's stomach. In a flash of motion, Pyrrha gored Nora through the stomach. The spear tip pierced through her skin, intruding into her internal organs. Nora's mouth fell open, her face contorted in pure pain, staring down at the spear in her stomach. She looked back up to Pyrrha's face, her best friend had no sign of regret on her face, only a twisted smile graced the beautiful girls face. Her smile grew as she grabbed Nora's shoulder and pushed the spear further into her. The spear slowly cut it's way through her organs until it finally found a thin layer of skin. The spear tip burst out of Nora's back, blood completely covering it.

Nora gurgled blood up, the thick, dark red liquid trickled down her chin onto her clothing. She felt everything go numb, her knees became weak and-

Pyrrha slowly lowered Nora's body to the ground, the girls expressionless face gave her an immense sense of victory, 'that's what the bitch gets from taking him from me.'

Remembering what happened, Pyrrha put her foot to Nora's throat, and pushed her off her spear. She didn't even bother to clean the blood off the blade as she trembled over to the young man's body. She lowered to her knees, looking down at the one she loved. Her sadness and loneliness cascaded down upon her, like a waterfall of emotion being flooded into her heart. Her tears burst out of her eyes, she sobbed silently as she curled into a kneeling ball. She couldn't even see his face for one last time, his head was bludgeoned beyond any point of recognition. She tried to remember his face, to see his smile one last time, those perfect azure eyes looking into hers. She laid her head onto his chest, grabbing the sides of his torso wishing that he'd come back to life.

She felt something brush her, a cold feeling on her shoulder. It sent shivers down her spine as the cold feeling began to shake her. She was beginning to get angry, she wanted peace and now some phantom feeling was about to be gutted by her spear. Just as she turned to stabbed into the air, she woke up.

It was dark, she was still in shock from her nightmare and wasn't able to take in any more of her surroundings. She looked up and saw Jaune's face looking down at her, looking very concerned for the girl below him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jaune asked concernedly, brushing the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream," Pyrrha whispered back, she brought her own hand to her face and felt it was soaked with tears.

"You sure? You were mumbling and you started crying? Are you nervous for tomorrow's mission?" Jaune said, kneeling beside her bed.

"Yeah, that must be it, just a bad dream," Pyrrha smiled at him, glad that the horror she had witnessed was only her imagination.

Jaune, feeling satisfied with her response made his way back into his own bed, lying back down in his warm sheets. Pyrrha felt exhaustion come over her again, her eyes lowered uncontrollably, but just before she was washed away by sleep, one thought popped into her mind.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha slurred slightly.

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"Don't sneak up on us."


End file.
